The Games Shall Begin
by Stitch-2.0
Summary: Its the beginning of change an revolution is coming who shall stand and who will fall. Naruto Namikaze a force from a past long since forgotten comes out of the shadows to protect a girl that is precious to him in The 74th annual Hunger Games. Inspired by Xovermasta "No Longer Watching" Rated T for language NarutoxKatniss
1. Chapter 1

The Games Shall Begin

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
I own nothing

SHOUT OUT TO **Shadow knight destroyer** for helping me with the plot.

Chapter 1: I Volunteer

Hunger and poverty is what he constantly sees around him.

It made him sick thinking about when he went to the capital all those years ago and saw all the rich people eating like pigs and throwing up just to eat some more, while the people here in District 12 will do about anything for just a loaf of bread. It brought back painful memories of his early childhood when he had to live on the street looking for scraps just to make it thought the day.

This is what a blond eighteen year old young man dressed in a button-up shirt wearing black slack and shoes saw as he walk the streets or more like dirt roads. You may be wondering why he was all dress-up well today was the day every family dreads the most, due to the possibility of either losing a daughter a son or in some cases both today is the day of the reaping.

He let out a sigh as he made it to his destination with two officers sitting behind it taking blood samples who were called peace keepers who all were dressed in a full body white suit with matching helmet. There were two long lines one for boys and the other one for girls each ranging from the ages 10-18 all in a straight line while other peace keepers holding guns patrol the area making sure no trouble breaks out. It took him 15min before he made it to the front of the line he gave the officer his hand, so he could give them a blood sample which they scanned before letting him go through. Everyone was standing in a horizontal row formation all staring at the stage with two giant bowls filled with papers filled of names of all the boys and girls in the district. The boys in the left and the girls in the right with a gigantic gate behind it providing shelter for the two who will be called today.

He stand there waiting for what felt like a life time not liking standing still till finally a lady with a ridiculous amount of white powder on her face and an equally ridiculous hairstyle and an even more ridiculous clothing walk to the stage towards the microphone at the center. She taps the microphone testing it till she decided it was acceptable she clears her throat getting ready to talk.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! Before we begin, we have a very special film for you, brought to you all the way from the Capitol." she said as a short film of the Games played in the background.

'Wonderful my ass they are just using this to cause fear in order to control these people.' thought the blond heatedly.

The film was finishing the women said the last sentence alongside the film as it was the music to her ears. She then proceed to talk "I just love that! The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games!" she said smiling.

"Well let's begin. As always Ladies first." she the proceed to walk to the bowl on the right reach into it and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She walk towards the microphone slowly unfolded the paper ever girl were quiet waiting for who was chosen.

"Primrose Everdeen." she announced.

'Damn it out of everyone one why did it have to be her sister.' cursed the blond.

A small girl at an age of ten slowly walk towards the stage tucking in a loose end of her shirt into her skirt not believing that she was called in her first year of the reaping.

"Prim!" a beautiful young women who looks to be eighteen with gray eyes, pale skin, black hair tied into a braided-bun yelled out trying to reach the scared girl only to be held back by two officer who wore the exact sane white suit helmet combo.

"I volunteer! No! I volunteer!" this caused the police stop holding her back.

'Fuck I know this would happen I have to protect her guess I'm saving some lucky guy's life today.' the blond cursed at the events that just unfolded.

"I volunteer as tribute!" she repeated with no hesitation and a look of determination in her eyes. Primrose ran to her savior and hug her waist crying her eyes out, but was pulled away by a muscular boy who look like a friend of theirs before the peace keeper had a chance to do it only in a more harmful fashion.

"Well, I do believe we have a volunteer." Effie said.

The young women walk onto stage. "District 12's very first volunteer! What is your name?" Effie ask holding the microphone towards the women's lips.

"Katniss...Everdeen" she introduced herself.

"Well! I bet my buttons that was your sister, wasn't it? The powered face women ask.

"Yes." Katniss answer her eyes never leaving the crowed.

"Well people let's moved on to the boys." she repeated her action as before only to the left jar instead of the right.

"Peeta Mellark." she announced a slightly lean, messy blond hair boy shakily began to walk towards the stage.

"I Volunteer." the blond said in a deep powerful voice. All eyes turned to the blond taking in his features he has ocean blue eyes, slightly tan, had zero ounce of baby fat on his face, with a body built that says power yet speed as well, but the most noticeable thing were the three whisker marks on each cheek he has most of the girls in the district started to sport blushes. Peeta gave the blond a thankful and confused look only for the blond to give him an understand look to him before walking on stage.

"O-my two volunteer well come here young man introduced yourself." Effie said.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze." he said.

"Our tributes: Naruto Namikaze and Katniss Everdeen now shake hands you two." Katniss look at Naruto and vice versa before slowly shaking hands."

"Now would anyone like to say goodbye to them." all they got was the whole crowed raising three fingers in the air for the two tributes signifying goodbye.

"Well everyone these two are your tributes for the 74th annual Hunger. May the odds be ever in your favor." as Effie finish the two teenagers were escorted to the now open door in the gate by the peace keepers.

End of Chapter 2

If anyone has an idea on what I should put in the story just PM me and I'll think about it. Please review

TILL NEXT TIME

Stitch-2.0 OUT


	2. Chapter 2

The Games Shall Begin

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

I own nothing

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE

Chapter 2: Why?

The two tributes were each escorted to a room to wait there till it was time to be taken to the Capital and to bid far well to loved ones for it could be their last time they see them.

(Naruto's Room)

The blond enter the room seeing it was in better words plane with white walls and a bed with no cover and one pillow. 'Wow this room is so boring.' he thought before going to the bed to lay down while facing the wall.

'Times like this makes me miss all my friends and home, but thanks to absorbing all of Kyubbi yuki while fighting the teme all those years ago I'm immortal. Wonder why that snake pedophile wanted this it's not even worth seeing all your friend and loves one die while you just watch not aging one bit. Sigh I'm immortal I can barely use my chakra thanks to Sasuke using his damn sharingan to fuck up my chakra network, to the point to if I create two shadow clones I'll have a nasty nosebleed and a killer headache. At least I can use low level techniques without any drawbacks like a weak genjustsu I used to trick the president in order to create files of me being born in District 12 with my 'parents' dying in a mining accident.' thought the blond thinking about his life so far and how it all lead to this.

"Knock...knock Can I come in?" a voice behind the door ask surprised Naruto.

"Yeah its open come in." he answered getting into a sitting position on the bed.

The door open revealing Peeta with a bag in hand. There was an awkward silence till Naruto decided to break it.

"Peeta right..." getting a nod from the boy he continued "...why are you here?" he ask.

"I just wanted to thank you and ask you why did you volunteer for me?" he said looking at the blonds eyes.

"Firsts your welcome and for why I did it was because you have family here and I don't. Also for my own reasons." he answered.

"Well thanks and I know it's not a lot, but here is a bag full of my mom's homemade cookies." Peeta said handing the blond the bag who accepted it giving him a thanks before heading towards the door. "Hay Peeta." Naruto called out getting the boys attention. "What would you do in order to protect someone precious to you?" the former ninja ask out of the blue surprising the baker "I would protect them even if I die doing so." he answered after a moment of thought getting a smirk from the blond "That's what I thought. Goodbye Peeta." with that Peeta left wondering why the blond ask him a deep question when he hardly know him.

Just as the blond was about to go back to take a nap the door open revealing Primrose and who he believed to be her mother his eyes instantly soften. Both had puffy eyes and a slightly red nose no doubt from crying while saying their goodbyes to Katniss.

"Hi cam I help you?" he ask he didn't get a reply It was quiet for about minute just as he was about to repeat himself he was interrupted by the small girl.

Saying one simple word which had a huge meaning "Why?"

"Why did you volunteer?" she ask adding more words to the question.

"I did to protect someone who I hold dear to." this shock the two occupants in the room.

"Do you mean it?" Prim ask getting a nod from Naruto who smiled at her before remembering the bag of treats Peeta gave him he reach in and pulled out a cookie.

"Prim would you like one." he offered Prim who hesitated at first looking at him till he gave her a reassuring smile, so she took it and started to nibble on it.

"Prim." he said getting the girl's attention "I promise you that your sister will come back alive." just like that Prim hug Naruto with all her strength crying for what seems like the hundredth time today.

"You promise?" she ask between sobs not believing what he just said.

"I promise." he answered back with complete sincerely in his voice.

After Prim regain her composer she and her mother thanks him before leaving the room.

20mins later both Katniss and Naruto were escorted towards a train to be taken to the capital. When they reached the train one of the peace keeper pushed Katniss in and tried to do the same to Naruto only to push what he thought was a brick wall startling him. 'Wimp.' Naruto thought with a smirk on his face before walking in the train on his own free will.

When they got into the train and the door closed leaving the two alone, Katniss quickly pushed Naruto against the wall.

"Woah if you wanted to make-out all you had to do is ask." said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

This caused Katniss to sport a light blush on her face, but quickly regain her composure "Why did you volunteer for Peeta." she ask not letting him off the wall.

"I did it cause I can." he lied causing Katniss to glare at him for his answer.

"I can tell your lying." she said continuing her glare at the blond who had easy go smile on his face pissing her off further, till the door at the other end of the train cart open revealing a rugged looking man with messy blond hair that looks to be in his mid-thirty's stubble into the cart coming across his destination which happen to be a high quality liquor bottle before noticing the predicament the two teenagers were in which happen to look from his angel like a couple embrace. The man was in better words drunk as hell so he spoke the first thing that came to his mind "Remember it's always better to be safe than sorry." and with those wise words he went back to where he came from taking the bottle of liquor with him leaving a blushing Katniss who let go off Naruto due to the embarrassment she felt. Naruto smirk seeing Katniss reaction to the man's words.

"So Kitty-Katniss I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." said Naruto leaving the cart to fond the kitchen. Only to duck a flying liquor bottle from smashing his head courtesy from a pissed off Katniss.

"Don't you ever call me that again." she threatened.

Naruto looked at her before developing a devious smile "You forget I taught you how to aim and shoot an arrow, so I'm your mentor KITTY-KATNISS." he said before bolting out of the room not wanting to face a women's wrath...again.

End of Chapter 2

I know my chapters are short but I know some people want to read the next chapter as soon as possible and this allows me to meet the demand.

I'll explain more on Naruto usage of chakra in later chapters. Also I have no idea if the sharingan has a technique that can mess up a chakra network and to explain he can use genjustsu now, but only weak ones to make Snow create a file of him being born and raise in District 12 so it won't be suspicious of him just popping there out of no ware.

I'll also put in a little Naruto Vs. Sasuke in a later chapter.

Shout Out to **Shadow knight destroyer** for the idea of the genjustsu tricking President Snow part.

Stitch-2.0 Out


	3. Chapter 3

The Games Shall Begin

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

I own nothing

I was planning on updating yesterday but got distracted thanks to watching the fights.

Chapter 3: Moonlight

A weak close to death Naruto crawled his way towards his destination till finally he made it...the kitchen. "At last I found it after a week of searching." Said the weak blond. "What are you talking about it's been only been two minutes you fell down after you ran from the cart then started crawling speaking of which...Pow." Katniss said punching the blond on the shoulder for calling her that name before bolting out of the cart.

"What was that for." the blond whined standing up making a full 'recovery' while rubbing the spot where he got hit.

"You know why." said Katniss giving the blond a look that screams don't push your luck which caused the blond to keep quiet for now before heading towards the table filled with food to fill his hunger.

"How nice to see my two tributes here." The two teens turn to see Effie walk in along with the man from earlier who look slightly less drunk.

"I would like to introduce to your mentor for the games Haymitch Abernathy." she introduced.

"Hmm so we have a drunk for a mentor." said Naruto catching an empty flying glass cup that was aimed at his head which smell like liquor.

"I may be drunk, but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." said Haymitch surprisingly not slurring once impressing Naruto.

"You want to take this outside old man." bark Naruto.

"Bring it on brat." the man agreed both were about to go outside till Katniss decided to point the obvious. "Both of you are idiots we are in a moving train that moving if you step out you'll fall to your deaths."

"Well I'm drunk that my excuse I don't know what the brat was thinking." Haymitch pointed out.

"Hay you bastered don't blame this all on me!" yelled the sober blond.

"Are you drunk?" ask Haymitch

"No, but..." began Naruto only to be cut off by the former tribute

"No buts you're an idiot that's all." and with that Haymitch won the first battle of what will become many before leaving to his room to drink in peace.

With that over Naruto went over to the table of food to eat. 'They have all this food to give to four people, but nothing for the starving people in their districts makes me want to kick the president where the sun doesn't shine.' thought angrily the blond who got only what he needs. He was soon joined by Katniss who just look at the food in all never seeing such a huge spread in her life before. "So you going to eat or are you going to look at the food all day?" joke the former ninja snapping Katniss out of her staring contest before slowly reaching for a roll of bread taking a smile bites of it before reaching for warm tomato soap eating it at a slow pace savoring it.

"At least these two tributes have better manners as the last two, I do believe they ate with their fingers how barbaric." Effie said with a disgusted face causing Naruto to be tick off before coming up with a devious idea. He reach for a spoon and a dinner roll. He set the roll at the end of the spoon before aiming it at the powder faced women who had her back turned. Katniss seeing this smirk seeing what the blond was thinking. Naruto with his free hand bended the other side of the spoon slightly till he was satisfy with the amount of power he built up.

"...3..." the blond whisper

"...2..." the brunette continued

"...Fire!" and with that said the blond let go and with deadly accuracy the roll hit Effie at the back of the head.

"How dare you bunch of hooligans and here I thought you two were civilized people now thank to you I have to go check for food in my beautiful hair." and with that rant an angry Effie left leaving a laughing Naruto and a smiling Katniss.

"You know Kitty-Katniss you look more beautiful when you smile you should do it more often." said the blond causing Katniss to have a slight blush before it was replaced when she realized he said that name again before decided to ignore it for what the blond did to Effie and went back to eating her food causing the blond to frown wanting a reaction from her due to calling her the name he knows she hates.

(Night Time)

Katniss shot straight up in her bed in cold sweat due to having a nightmare of her father death from a mining accident. She decided to go on the train roof to get some fresh air to relax her nerves.

When she got on top of the roof she saw Naruto laying on his back staring at the star filled night sky she was about to head back not wanting to disturb the blond.

"You know Katniss you stealth is pretty good but you need more to not sneak up on me." said the blond not tuning his head from the sky to look at the surprised girl.

"Come lay down the sky is beautiful tonight." he said patting the spot next to him so she can watch the sky with him.

"So what brings you out this find night?" ask the blond.

"I couldn't sleep so I came outside for some fresh air. How about you?" the dark hair girl ask.

"I couldn't find my room so I came outside and I lost track of time." answer back the blond causing Katniss to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Naruto seeing this ask what's so funny. "You can track down animals you can hit a squirrel in the forehead from fifty yards away with a small knife, but you can't find a simple room in a train no less I find that very funny." she finish with a smirk on her face due to causing the blond to blush in embarrassment to all the complicated things he can do but couldn't do something so simple.

"You know you can be mean sometimes." he playfully said with a pout.

"I know." Katniss said with a matter of fact tone in her voice.

After their little exchange the two settle in a comfortable silence and just watch the star in the sky and feel the cool night air on their skin.

"Hay Naruto remember the first time you saw me." with that said the blond started to have a flashback to the day he first saw Katniss.

(Flashback)

The blond was just coming out of a bakery carry a loaf of fresh bread thanks to the squirrels he traded for it. As he got outside he notice it was raining heavily, he squinted his eyes trying to not let the cold air harm his eyes. What he saw automatically got his attention a girl a few month younger than him was leaning on a tree looking close to death due to starvation. Naruto look down at his hand seeing the only food he has for today then back at the girl staring at him. He can see the pleading in her eyes but also the fire in them as well it reminded him of himself the will to never give up. With that the blond walk towards the girl ignoring the rain soaking him till he reach her. She look back at him with unblinking grey eyes met blue eyes. They kept staring at each other neither looking away. The girl was getting ready to ask him what he wants only to stop when Naruto held out the whole loaf of bread at her. She look at the food then at him then at the food again then finally at him unsure of taking food from a stranger.

"Here take it." he said pushing the bread closer to the starving girl.

The girl still refused to take the food not because it wasn't good, but because she didn't want to be in debt to someone she didn't even know.

"Take it." he said with a reassuring smile the girl finally took it after her stomach let loose a tremendous rumble.

Naruto smiled after she took the bread and decided to take his leave.

"Why?" the girl ask causing the blond to stop mid-step.

"Because I can't stand to let some suffer when I can help out." answer the blond.

"Who are you?" she ask wanting to know more about the mysterious blond.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze." said Naruto introduced himself.

"What's your?"

"Katniss Everdeen." the now name Katniss answered before taking the bread home with her to feed her family.

Leaving a blond making a mental note to check on the girl in the future. Something tells him that she is very special.

(Flashback End)

"Yeah." he said moving his head sideways to look at her.

"I never said thank you did I." Katniss ask getting a shrug from the blond.

"I didn't do it for the thanks I did it because it was the right thing to do." he said with complete honesty.

"Well thanks anyways for what you did. If you didn't give me that bread o might not be here today." as she finish she scooted towards the blond and gave him a small hug. This shock Naruto not expecting Katniss to give him a hug out of the blue, but soon returned it due to this being the first sign of affection he has gotten for who knows how long. A minute pass by and Katniss still hadn't let go Naruto was about to tease her till he heard slight snoring indicating that she fell asleep while giving him a hug.

'I promise you will come out of this alive and I always keep my promises.' thought Naruto not knowing he was tightening his grip on the sleeping girl.

End of Chapter 3

Stitch-2.0 out


	4. Chapter 4

The Games Shall Begin

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

I own nothing

Chapter 4: How I came to this?

As Katniss slept on Naruto's chest the blond couldn't help, but remember how he ended up becoming immortal.

(Flashback Location: Valley of the End)

Both statutes of Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage Hashirama Senju two of the strongest shinobies the hidden leaf has ever produce were in ruins. The cause of this was due to two being standing on top of what was left on the statutes heads.

On the head of Madara was a very battered and bruise 18 year old male was panting from exhaustion. He is wearing a tattered white shirt with purple slacks in a similar condition as the shirt and purple toeless sandals. He has blood red eyes with a shape of a six-point star in the center, black hair in a duck butt hairstyle, pale skin, and facial expression that seems to be in a permanent scowl. His name is Sasuke Uchiha one of Konohagakure most notorious traitor.

On the head of the first Hokaga was a blond looking in a similar condition as the Uchilha. He wore a tattered cloak with orange flames on the bottom with the kanji symbol for sixth on the back, he had black AMBU slack that has slashed in multiple locations, black toeless sandals. His has ragged spike up blond hair, glowing red eyes with slit pupils, three feral looking whiskers like marks on each cheeks, and slightly larger than usual canine teeth. This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the son of the fourth Hokage and red head habanero. He is the strongest ninja the village of Konohagakure has ever produced and the sixth Hokage of hidden leaf village.

Both look at each other neither blinking one with a look of absolute hate and the other a look of mix emotions one of hate and sadness for what was going to happen to his once upon a time friends and how it lead up to this.

"Sasuke why?" ask the blond.

"Why what dope?" the former leaf ninja ask.

"Why did you have to kill her!" the blond practically yelled the last three words.

"I killed your girlfriend to get to you." the Uchiha said smirking at the shock expression the blond had on his face. "I know by killing her you'll try and find me and will finally settle this once and for all."

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. The person he saw as a brother killed the girl he loved just because he wanted to fight him. At that moment Naruto know what he had to do.

"Hay Teme how about we end this with one last move!" yelled the blond.

"Fine by me." said the arrogate brunette as he made a few hand signs before gripping his left forearm with his right hand as lighting started to cover it.

The blond seeing this did his signature hand sign creating a clone of himself before opening his right palm open at the clone who started to move his hand all over the palm creating a blue sphere that kept getting larger at a fast pace till it was the size of a bowling ball.

Both leapt from their spot at each other time slows down...

...5...  
...4...  
...3...  
...2...  
...1...

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Both attacks clashed with each other both fighting for dominance creating a dark purple sphere to incase the two warriors. Both pair of eyes staring at each other.

"Naruto what makes you think you can beat me with that attack now when you couldn't the last time. Just face it you will never beat me" said Sasuke thinking he is going to win.

"Because teme last time I was trying to keep my promise to Sakura to bring you back to the village, but now I'm not. For all the innocent people you harmed for everyone in the hidden leaf you killed. For my Hinata-hime. I WILL END YOU! AAHHH!" with that said the blond's techniques overpower the Uchiha's.

As the sphere evaporated it revealed the blond on one knee ready to collapse at any moment and a down raven haired man with a sphere shape hole in his chest on the ground barely alive.

"It's finally over." said the blond looking at his former friend.

"haha..cough...cough...dope." the blond look at his dying opponent coughing up blood.

"What's so funny teme?" He ask confused at the laughing avenger.

"You killed an avenger..cough…to avenge you own loved once….kind of ironic don't you think." The brunette says as he look up at the sky.

"Yeah." answer the blond looking at the nearly destroyed statures lost in thought.

"Sasuke could have all this been prevented? All the bloodshed. All the deaths?" he ask out of the blue.

"Naruto as long as there people…cough….in the world there will always be one person that will ensure bloodshed and death." The raven haired male said.

"Naruto…cough…can you do me three final requests?" Sasuke ask feeling his eyelids growing heavy.

"For all the things you done to me you expect me to do something for you?" ask the blond in disbelieve.

"Please Naruto." The dying Uchilha pleaded surprising Naruto.

With a sigh the blond know he couldn't deny a dying wish to an old friend even to the thing he has done to him, so he agreed to the Uchiha requests getting a weak thank you from said Uchiha. "My first request is for you to remove Itachi…cough…from being label as a traitor of the leaf. He was just following orders from the foolish village." the Uchiha said finishing his first request wanting his brother's name to be cleared of his crimes.

Naruto nods his head "Agreed."

"My second request is to be buried next to my mother in the Uchiha compound. She was the only one that always believed in me. The least I could do is be at her side even though I'm not going to the same place she is at." He said using all his strength not to cough as he spoke.

"I agree to you second request luckily your mother gave sight is still intact after the Pein invasion. Your last request."

"Before I tell you my last request I must ask you something..." he began getting the blond complete attention.

"Naruto what would you if there is a greater evil in the future waiting for you?" he ask

"I would fight it." the blond said without a second thought.

"What would happen if it comes when you old and weak?"

"I will still fight it."

"Why would you protect people that treated you so badly people you don't even know? You're just going to end up like the Third Hokage when he fought Orochimaru your just going to end u dead." Said the last Uchiha moving his head at the blond taking his vision from the sky as it began to rain.

"I do it because it's the right thing to do. I don't care if eighty or even a hundred years old I'll protect the people that are precious to me till the day I die." answer the blond with fire in his eyes.

After hearing this the Uchiha know he was about to do the right thing for once in his life "Ok Naruto my last request is for you to do something simple."

"What is it teme?"

"I want you to look into my eyes."

"Why?"

"I tell you after just do it I don't have much time left."

"Fine but if you do anything underhanded I will rip your eyes out got it." The blond said sternly.

"I swear on the Uchiha name that I won't do anything underhanded." Sasuke promised.

After a few moment of debating Naruto finally moved towards the Uchiha. When he got into place he stared at the Uchiha for a few moment till Sasuke activated his sharigan which spun widely. He was about to ask what is he planning till he felt a sharp pain in his stomach were the seal was causing to fall down on his knees and just as the pain came it was gone.

"I thought you said you wouldn't do anything underhanded." panted the blond slowly getting up to his feet.

"I didn't. I just gave you something that will slightly redeem myself for the bad things I've done in the past." He announce.

"And what would that be." Ask the blond rubbing his stomach.

"I gave you something that will guarantee you to never be weak in the future..." he began.

"Gave me what?" ask blond impatiently.

"…immortality." With that the last Uchiha died.

After a few minutes of getting over his shock Naruto bent down to pick up the body of his former best friend, brother, and rival to take him back to the village to finish the other two request he promise to do.

(End Flashback)

'That dumbass didn't take into account about the fox's chakra causing me to not be able to use almost all of my chakra.' the whisker blond thought before looking at the sleeping Katniss in his arms 'At least I got to meet you out of all of this. Sasuke I swear when my time comes I will find you and kick your ass…again no matter where you are.'

With that said he pick up the sleeping beauty and carry her towards her room.

End of Chapter 4

IMPORTNT NEWS

If you followed me from the beginning you would remember me writing my fist story which happen to be a Lilo and Stitch fanfic. I would admit it was a failure it didn't have a plot that was good, so I abandon it but now after gaining some experience I decided to redeem myself and rewrite it so be prepared to face the best blue and fluffy alien real soon.

Stitch-2.0 out


End file.
